1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and specifically relates to a receptacle connector with a metal shell having an electromagnetic shield function.
2. Description of Related Art
Small electrical connectors are widely used in mobile devices such as notebook personal computers. Recently, plug connectors and receptacle connectors as this type of electrical connectors each comprise a metal shell having an electromagnetic shield function. In order to reduce the size of the connector, there are instances where the thickness of the metal shell of particularly the receptacle connector is designed to be as thin as, for example, about 0.25 mm.
A technique which is expected to be applicable to a small connector is described in, for example, JP-A-2000-323233 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) or JP-A-2012-59463 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 2”).
Referring to FIG. 1, a connector device disclosed as a prior art in Patent Document 1 will be briefly described. The illustrated connector device comprises a shield 1. The shield 1 has a spring piece 2 formed by cutting out a part of the shield 1. The spring piece 2 is bent toward the inside of the shield 1. When a mating connector (not illustrated) is inserted to a predetermined position inside the shield 1, a free end portion 3 of the spring piece 2 is brought into contact with the mating connector so that mechanical connection therebetween is maintained. In Patent Document 1, a connector device disclosed as an embodiment of the invention also has the same structure for a spring piece.
Next, referring to FIG. 2, a shield case of a receptacle disclosed in Patent Document 2 will be briefly described. In the illustrated receptacle, the shield case comprises a shield case body 5. The shield case body 5 is integrally formed with spring pieces 6. Each spring piece 6 extends along the outer side of the shield case body 5 and is bent toward the inside of the shield case body 5 so as to be introduced into the shield case body 5 through a through hole 7 formed in the shield case body 5. When a plug (not illustrated) is inserted into the shield case body 5, free end portions 6A of the spring pieces 6 are brought into contact with a metal shell of the plug. In this manner, the metal shell of the plug is grounded through the shield case body 5, thereby obtaining an electromagnetic shield effect. Incidentally, in the receptacle of FIG. 2, the spring pieces 6 are not for the purpose of maintaining mechanical connection between the shield case body 5 and the metal shell of the plug.